


stories and constellations

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [10]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Stars, Steambabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: It's a clear night, so the family goes to look at the stars and get a story from Katara.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	stories and constellations

**Author's Note:**

> kids fall asleep fast lol
> 
> Takara: 8, the twins: 6, Siqiniq: 4, Pakoda: 2

Laying in the snow, Zuko pressed himself close to Katara as she pointed out the constellations with their children. They were different than the ones that could be seen in the Fire Nation capital, but even more clear due to the near non-existent pollution in the Southern Water Tribe. 

“Can you tell us the story of the four elements?” Takara asked.

“Of course, sweetie,” Katara said, and as the kids snuggled up to her, she began the tale, “You see, some animals are strange, and the spirits even stranger. These spirits take the form of animals that aren’t like the ones we know, like otter penguins, for instance, they might take the form of just an otter or just a penguin.”

“That’s so weird!” Kama exclaimed.

“It is, but that’s not the point of the story. The point of the story is the stars, and why we see the Owl, the Wolf, the Orca, and the Unknown.”

“What’s the Unknown?” Kya asked.

“If we know what the Unknown was, then it wouldn’t be called the Unknown, would it?” Katara asked back. 

“No, it wouldn’t,” Kya agreed, “But why is it called the Unknown?”

“It is called the Unknown because when the first people who came to the South Pole first saw it, they couldn’t make out what it represented. Some argued fire, some argued a creature that came from fire. Whatever the Unknown was, the Unknown can be whatever you want it to be.”

“Sounds like it represents the future,” Zuko said.

“Maybe,” Katara said, “But it wouldn’t fit with the theme of the others, who have been interpreted to be the physical embodiments of the elements.”

“Hmmmm,” is all that Zuko said. Katara glanced at the kids and noticed that they were all asleep or close to sleeping.

“Well, better get back home before the snow turns to mush,” Katara said, “Come on, Takara, we’re going home.”

“It’s not that cold…” Takara said as Zuko picked up the sleeping twins and Katara picked up Siqiniq and Pakoda, “I like looking at the stars and listening to Mom’s stories…”

“Your siblings are tired,” Katara said gently, beginning to walk home.

“Okay,” she said, and let out a yawn, “Guess I’m tired as well.”

Katara and Zuko could only smile at each other, as children were prone to claim toughness only to give in to their base desires afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> fire is a very difficult element because you can't really attribute an animal to it that doesn't stray into mythical territory


End file.
